Lost
by Relena1
Summary: Kensuke. Davis is lost, Ken finds him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
**Author's note:** I wrote this a long time ago, I just rediscovered it. I'll try to write the end part. Please R & R.  
--Relena--   
**Lost**  
**by Relena**  
  
Walking through the icy forest, Ken was surprised to see a shivering blue face. _Huh? Motomiya!?_ The poor redhead was barely breathing. Only his frigid face and upper chest weren't covered with snow. The Digimon Emperor slowly approached the frozen boy. _ No other digi-brat in sight. Not even their pesky digimon._ He considered the thought of leaving him there, but something told him not to. The indigo haired boy convinced himself that it was because he wanted to be the one to stop the digidestined, not weather.  
  
Davis only managed to moan as he absently felt himself being moved. Ken wasn't very muscular, but was strong enough to lift up his enemy nonetheless. He managed to carry the unconscious boy to his fortress. "Wormmon, bring me some warm blankets!" he ordered his digimon. The digidestined was slowly laid on the emperor's bed. Despite himself, the blue haired genius took the frozen boy in his arms to try and warm him, while whispering soothing words.  
  
_Why was he all alone in the woods like that? Don't they even care? For that matter, why do ** I** care?_ Ken decided to let these questions unanswered for now. The caterpillar digimon entered the room with a trolley with the ordered blankets. _ Why would Ken take care of one of the digidestined? _ Of course, he kept the question to himself, not wanting to know what his 'Master' would do to him if he didn't.  
  
The Digimon Emperor undressed Davis. Ken knew well that leaving the digidestined in his frozen clothes wouldn't do him any good. He even somehow managed not to feel anything as he saw the naked boy before wrapping him in the clean blankets. The boy genius couldn't bring himself to let the sleeping boy alone. He, therefore, sat on a chair near the bed. He soon fell asleep as well. What a genius Ken was; he took Davis out of his clothes, but forgot that letting him fall asleep could make the boy fall into a coma...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Not too far in the past..._  
  
The school day had finally ended, so the digidestined took off to Digiworld to destroy some control spires. The small group found themselves in a snowy area. "Aww man, why did it have to be here?" Yolei complained. "I like snow!" Davis responded throwing himself in the white substance to make a snow angel. The lavender haired girl was about to reprimand their leader when he suddenly got up and shouted cheerfully "Lets go destroy some spires!"  
  
And there they went, scouting the area to find the nearest spire. But what they found was a giant blizzard. Forceful winds and enormous snowflakes surrounded the children. "We better head back!" T.K. advised the others, screaming as loud as he could to be heard above the roaring winds. They turned around. Since Davis was the first in the opposite direction, he was now behind everyone else in the new heading.  
  
As the digidestined walked towards the TV that would bring them to safety, the redhead noticed that his partner wasn't by his side anymore. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, unnoticed by the marching digidestined. Davis found himself surrounded by snow "Veemon!" he yelled, "Guys!?" he tried, but it was worthless. He was all alone now.  
  
Having turned himself around for signs of his digimon, the digidestined leader had lost track of the direction he had to take. He looked at the ground to see where the foot prints were leading, but that made him no good, the wind and snow already having made them disappear. The redhead tried to find a path, but there were trees and snow everywhere. _ Why don't I have the sense of direction!?_ He cursed himself, and started walking anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Davis!? Davis were are you!?" Veemon had been distracted for only a second, but when he looked forward again, the group had disappeared. The blue digimon was now by himself in the blistering cold. "DAVIS!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs; still no sign of life. _Since all the others are heading to a TV to get home, I better do the same; Davis'll be there._ Not really knowing where he was heading, the digimon started walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We made it." Kari signed in relief as they were back in the computer room. "Wait a minute. Where are Davis and Veemon?" she asked as she noticed they were missing. "I thought they were following me." Cody said. "We have to go get them back." Yolei said matter-of-factly as she held her digivice to the computer screen "Digiport open. ... I **said**, digiport open! ... OPEN!!!" Cody examined the screen "I'm sorry Yolei, but something's wrong with the digiport, we'll have to get Izzy." The lavender haired girl was really frustrated now "Well someone better get a hold of him ** now** !"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken needed some time alone to think. He couldn't go home, his parents would be after him _"What's the matter, Ken?", "Don't stay in your room all day, Ken"_ he sarcastically thought. He couldn't stay at his fortress either, Wormmon would have been there _"What's wrong Master?" Ha! like I would tell either of them. No way._ So he decided to go walk in the nearby forest instead. Even though the digital world didn't really have a wintertime, this potion of land was covered with snow.  
  
A blizzard had just ended, so the now shinning sun made the icy tree branches glimmer. It was a peaceful and beautiful sight. Even the Digimon Emperor felt himself being overwhelmed by this breathtaking scene. What was even more breathtaking was the next thing he saw. _ Huh? Motomiya!?_ Davis was the only one of the digidestined that Ken knew the name, but this didn't occur to him just then. What mattered at that moment was to make sure the redhead would be safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Back to the present..._  
  
Fortunately, the carelessness of the emperor didn't turn into the worse case scenario. The redhead was able to escape the grasps the coma, even though he did nothing for it. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was an off-white, tiled ceiling. _ But, my ceiling isn't tiled. It's not even off-white. Where am I?_ He then spotted his clothes on the floor, and the sleeping emperor.  
  
_What am I doing naked in the Digimon Emperor's room?_ Davis began to panic; this woke Ken up. "What have you done to me? Where are the others? Why-" The indigo haired boy put a hand on the redhead's shoulder to make him lie down again "Shhh, you were alone when I found you, frozen half to death in the forest. You should rest now." _Why am I so nice to him?_  
  
Memories of the events came back to the second child of courage. Forgetting he was speaking to his enemy, Davis queried "You haven't seen Veemon or any of the others?" The emperor only shook his head. _I hope they got back ok._ Davis hoped. "Why were you alone anyway? Aren't you digi-brats always together?" Ken asked with real concern. "Well, we were caught in the blizzard, and Veemon disappeared, and I went to look for him, and I couldn't found him, and I couldn't find the others after either." the digidestined leader took a deep breath, having said all that in one shot.  
  
"Oh. Hmm, rest now. I'll bring you some clothes. Yours are still soaked by melted snow." Davis nodded. He was in the enemy's fortress, at the Digimon Emperor's mercy, yet felt safe being by his side. Ken then left the room. _ Ken is taking care of me._ Davis smiled. ** His** Ken was taking care of him. Of course, no one knew about his secret crush on the boy genius but himself and his trusted digimon partner.  
  
_He could have left me there. He could have took advantage of my helplessness, and captured me, thrown me into a dungeon or something. But instead he saved me. _He smiled again, wider this time. _He brought me here and made sure I was ok._ Fatigue was looming, he decided to surrender to it as his love had asked him to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This better be worth it Yolei; I was about to defeat the great Math Master." Izzy said as he answered the lavender haired girl's call. "Ah forget about your stupid math game, this is an emergency! Davis and Veemon are stuck in a blizzard in the digital world, and **we** can't get there cuz the digiport won't reopen! You better get here now!" She hung up, leaving a stupefied redhead staring at the receiver.  
  
The holder of knowledge packed up is laptop and took off for Odaiba Elementary. _I wonder what could be wrong with the digiport. It has always opened in the past. This will be an interesting mystery to solve._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes the Digimon Emperor had a bedroom in his fortress, but he didn't have any clothes. Why would he need some anyway? He always wore his 'emperor outfit'. But Davis needed some clothing, so Ken went at his earth apartment to get some. Since the indigo haired boy hadn't the same, let's say body frame, as the digidestined leader, he opted for a loose T-shirt and some sweat pants. He also took a winter coat and boots, knowing that the other boy would have to walk through the snowy area to get home.  
  
When the emperor came back to the room to deposit the clothes, Davis was fast asleep. As he bent down to put the items on the chair, he looked a the sleeping boy. _He's so adorable when he's sleeping._ Ken thought. Then, he realized _ What? Adorable? Did I just think that about my enemy? A **male** enemy at that._ Very confused now, the boy genius went to his monitor room.  
  
_What was I thinking? Adorable? Why am I acting like this anyway? He's the enemy; I'm the Digimon Emperor. I shouldn't help him; I should crush him. Yet, I don't want to. Would I be like this with anyone? What if I had found that girl with purple hair? Well that's easy, I would have left her there, and won the game. But then, why didn't I let Davis there? Wait a second. I know Davis' full name, but none of other ones'. What makes him different to me?_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis had slept for what seemed like forever to him. Without having any idea of how long he actually did, he got up. The redhead noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. _Oops! I forgot about that._ He felt himself blush even though there were no one who could see him like this. _Wait a sec, if Ken undressed me, ... that means he saw me naked! Oh my God!  
_  
He decided to put that thought aside for the moment as he saw the things Ken had left for him. The digidestined leader got dressed, but didn't put the coat as he didn't want to leave Ken yet. Being himself, he couldn't just stay in room with nothing to do, so he went in search of his rescuer.  
  
As he walked along the corridors, he realized he should have been taking notes of the interior of the fortress so it would be easier to attack later. But he didn't nonetheless. _ I don't want to attack him. Even if the Digimon Emperor is our enemy, I know Ken isn't really evil. I am the living proof of that, he **did** save my life. If it wasn't for him, I would be a frozen solid snowman by now._  
  
When the redhead reached the monitor room he saw that the emperor was there. He was sitting in a big black chair, and seemed to be in deep thoughts. He suddenly turned around, sensing Davis' presence. "What are you doing out of bed?" the emperor asked, with authority, yet with concern at the same time. "I'm felling fine. It's boring in the room all alone."  
  
The second child of friendship took a few steps forward. He was getting dizzy, his vision became blurry. "Maybe I'm not...so well..." with that, he collapsed. Ken barely had time to get up and catch him. "I told you to stay in bed." he whispered. The indigo haired boy carried Davis back into the imperial room, and comfortably put him under the blankets. _ He's got a fever._ The blue haired emperor noticed as he touched the digidestined's forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You've been working on this for almost an hour, why haven't you finished yet?" the impatient girl asked the redhead. "I'm working as fast as I can, Yolei. This isn't easy, if I don't check everything, it might sent us in an other world, with no way of coming back." Izzy wasn't about to risk the lives of the digidestined only because of the girl's impatience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
The Digimon Emperor opened the door and ordered his digimon to bring him a cloth with cool water. "Everything will be all right Davis, you'll see." He slowly, carefully laid the redhead onto the bed. Davis had his eyes closed, and was stirring in his unconscious state. "Here's what you asked for Master." Wormmon gave Ken the cloth and bowl of water. There were no medicine in the fortress, and he'd have to go outside of his room to get some in the real world. _That's too risky, my mother would probably keep me from coming back._  
  
So the emperor had to resolve to the old fashion way of keeping a fever low. He soaked the cloth in the cool, clean water, wringed it, and put it on Davis' forehead. "Shhh..." Ken calmed the other as he moaned and stirred at the cool touch of the cloth. This seemed to a good idea as the digidestined leader now seemed a little more relaxed. He repeated the procedure a couple of times, and let the cloth on the redhead's forehead. The Digimon Emperor wasn't actually sure of the reason why he helped the other boy, but decided not to think about it.  
  
Davis had fallen asleep, and appeared to be better, healthily speaking. The indigo haired ordered Wormmon to stay by the sleeping boy's side, and to inform him if anything happened. He was about to leave the room when he heard the digidestined leader. Visibly sleeping, the redhead must be speaking in his dream. "Stay with me." the boy in the bed shifted on his side. "I want to continue to feel you close to me." Davis smiled "I love you too, Ken." he said nothing else, but that was more than enough to put the emperor in a shock state.  
  
_He...He **loves** me...? How can this be? No, it's only a feverish dream._ But something inside didn't want it to be just a dream, he wanted it to be true; to be loved by Davis. _If he does really love me, what should I do about it? Do I want it to be true or not? I...I think I...no...well...maybe...no I can't...I... _Ken was struggling with his own mind, tension could be seen throughout his face. The caterpillar digimon noticed this "What's wrong K...Master? Is it what he said that troubles you?" A fearsome looked was directed at him "How dare you ask me such a thing!" The emperor then proceeded in leaving the room swiftly.  
  
Ken sat on the chair in his monitor room, looking at no particular one; what he had heard from the other boy troubled him. Lots of thoughts passed though his mind, but none really made any sense. The Digimon Emperor's face betrayed his distress. After a few minutes, he suddenly stood up and headed for the room again. As he entered it, he saw that Wormmon was on the wooden by the redhead's bedside. The indigo haired boy gave a **get-out-of-here-NOW** look at the green digimon, who did as he was told immediately.  
  
The boy genius intensely, yet gently observed the sound asleep Davis. He hesitated for a millisecond, and leaned down like the sleeping beauty prince. As his lips touched the other boy's, he felt his whole body tingle with a fiery, yet very very pleasurable felling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, it's op-- Ow!" Izzy **said** as DemiVeemon hit him as he was thrown out of the computer screen. "At least this proves that the digiport's fixed." Cody remarked. "Davis isn't here!? We gotta go back to get him!" the blue digimon said, horrified to **not** see his partner with the others. "Absolutely." Kari answered before being transported through the now functioning digiport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The digidestined leader felt that something was touching his lips, but kept his eyes shut. The kissing Ken in his dream felt so real, he didn't want to wake up and see it wasn't. Not knowing that the indigo haired boy was **actually** there, Davis started kissing back. Ken was pleased with this. He had never felt such a wonderful feeling in his entire life. The redhead suddenly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't dreaming. Every muscles of his body stopped working out of shock, this made the emperor pull back suddenly.  
  
"I..." Ken tried to apologize. _Why'd I have to go and do that?_ He asked himself. _We're enemies, he doesn't love me. It was only a feverish dream that distorted reality in his head._ He headed once again for the door to try to escape his worries. "Ken, please don't go." The redhead pleaded. The Digimon Emperor stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn to face Davis. "Could we...do that again, sometime? I really enjoyed it."  
  
  
**End of part one**  
  
  



End file.
